Death Comes Knocking
by ilori
Summary: Harry is Draco, Draco is Harry, Hermione is in love with one but which one is witch. RR and tell me what you think and any ideas would be great thankz p.s be nice thankz
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Body Tango

"Stupid Potter always messing up my plans" Hermione said to herself while on the way to the hospital wing.

Snape had come to her and Ron telling them that Harry was in a fight with Draco Malfoy and the fight had gotten out of hand.

Hermione was so mad she had just got Ron to study when Snape had burst in.

(Flash back)

"Miss Granger you and Mr Weasley are to follow me to the hospital wing young Mr Potter and young Mr Malfoy are there. They where duelling and ... oh just come and see"

(End of Flash back)

Hermione was now outside waiting for Ron. She hated seeing Harry in a state knowing he was hurt and looked bad so she waited for Ron so she wouldn't have to face Harry alone.

Ron came storming down the hall way "Hermione" Ron said stopping in front of her "what" she said opening the door "he wont be that badly hurt or they wouldn't let us see him" Ron said following Hermione throw the large wood doors.

Once Ron was in Hermione ran over to Harry's bed and lay on her head on his chest.

"Oh Harry what happened" Hermione asked as Ron can to the side of the bed.

Harry shoved Hermione off him "get off me mudblood I'm trying to sleep" Harry said a smirk on his face "Harry" Hermione said questioningly "yaw" said a soft voice from behind. Both Hermione and Ron span round to see Draco Malfoy in the bed next to Harry's. They turned back to Harry bed "Malfoy" Ron asked "what" he snapped.

At that moment Snape came out of madam Ponferys office and said "Miss granger Mr Weasley I am afraid that Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy have switch bodies it was to cures gone wrong when they hit each other in stead of there target" Hermione and Ron just blinked


	2. It Only Get Worse

Chapter 2 It Only Get Worse

After Hermione and Ron left they went back to the Griffindor common room but no longer wanted to study so they went so bed. As for Draco and Harry they where sent to Professor Dumbledore's office where they sat waiting and waiting until the old wise man came in to the circle room.

"Well well Mr Potter Mr Malfoy we do seem to have a bit of a problem here and I have the perfect punishment for the both of you. As you are stuck in each other bodies until Professor Snape can make a potion to fix this, you will live each other lives, Mr Malfoy you will act as Mr Potter in Griffindor and Mr Potter you will do the same in Slytherin."

"WHAT.NO"Draco and Harry both cried.

"yes it seems the perfect way for you both to learn to stop fighting and learn what it's like to be the other" Dumbledore said standing up and walking to the door "now Mr Malfoy the Griffindor password is polyjuice potion Mr Potter the Slytherin password is shield now if you to would like to go to our new common rooms" Dumbledore said opening the door and gesturing for them to leave.

"But professor..." Harry started

"Good night boys" Dumbledore cut in and closed the door on them before they could start to argue.

"Nice one Potter look what you done" said Draco in Harry's body "my fault if you weren't such a prick Malfoy this would never of happened"

"Ya well just keep your self to yourself and keep frown on your face at all times and any letters I will get of you in potions tomorrow I will do the same now fuck off Potter before where seen together" Draco said and walked off "oh Malfoy" Harry called after his body "what" Draco snapped "you meet Ron and Hermione 10 minutes before breakfast" Harry said and walk towards the dungeons

"Great, morning mudblood and red head" Draco said walking towards the Griffindor tower when he got there had said the password and walked in to find Hermione and Ron sat in the large red chairs.

"Oh Harry where glad that you and Malfoy swooped back it would have been ... different to see Malfoy at the bottom of the stairs nexted to Ron waiting for me" Hermione laughed

"Yeah everyone waiting for names to start you know 'Mudblood, bookworm etc'" Ron smiled and placed a hand on her arm to let Hermione know he didn't mean it. Draco was shocked that they where talking about him like this he would get them back.

"ya look I am really tried so good night" Draco said about to walk past when he remembered that he had no idea where he was going "coming wh... Ron" he asked. Ron looked up "um ya shore dude" and without a second thought Ron packed his up his books and walked towards the left stairs "night Hermione" Ron called back. Hermione waved a hand and Draco felt as thou he should wave back so he did and then followed Ron up stairs and got in to bed.

Harry Pov

Harry's night was so easy when he had finely found the Slytherin common and went in he was jumped bye pansy.

"Hey Drackie poo want to come and join me on the sofa's" Harry was shocked all he had done was walk in a room did Malfoy really have this affect on people. 'Just stay cold Harry. Cold like Malfoy ' Harry thought "get off me" Harry said pushing her of him " Grab, Goyle lets go I'm tired" Harry barked but when Grab and Goyle stood up they only waited for him to move first Harry couldn't see a way to get them to show him the way "move" he said his voice full of coldness and hate but it worked they move forward like and lead the way.

Harry got into the bed where Draco had carved his name on but when Harry got into bed he couldn't sleep as the dorm was so cold Harry couldn't sleep no mater how hard Harry tried he missed his bed back in the warn Griffindor tower.


	3. Life Is Different

Chapter 3 Life Is Different

Draco woke up to Ron singing in the shower. Draco blinked where was he that had been the best night sleep ever he had be warm all night it felt really nice waking up warm. He blinked he was in the Giffindor tower Dame he thought it was and nightmare but this was life.

Ron was still singing badly in the shower "WH...RON! SHUTE UP MERLIN". Draco called and got up himself to look around in Harry's trunk. Harry had a lot of strange muggle things, and some cool Wizardry stuff. "What you looking for" Ron asked coming out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and sitting on Harry's bed.

"Nothing" Draco said and went to the bathroom showered dressed and came out to find Ron and Dean towel fighting the minute they sore Draco as Harry they ran to him to get him. Draco was to fast thought he grab his towel and lashed Ron's legs and made a run for his bed.

"Oh it on" Ron called him and Dean running to get him. Dean went to lash Draco's leg but Draco was to fast and got Deans back. After a good battle Ron noised the time.

"Shit Hermione's going to kill us agine" and the three boys ran out of the dorm and down the stairs, to see Hermione stood there foot taping and arms folded.

Before Draco could catch him self he came out with " Merlin Granger any more unsexy and you would look like Grab" But when Draco noticed what he said he also Hermione was smiling didn't her to best Friend treat her nice.

"come on Harry stop playing lets go" and she turned her back and walked off, Draco looked at Ron her was smiling and talking to Dean. This wasn't right perfect-fucked-up -scar-head was mean to Granger. Draco kind off felt bad for her so her ran up to her side a noticed a single tear in the corner eye

"Hermione I'm sorry" he said dropping his arm over her shoulders. Draco liked being in Harry's body he could do what he wanted and not what he father expected.

"It's ok Harry I know you didn't mean it" Hermione said putting an arm around his back. Her touch so soft and genital is sent shivers down his spin.

"Come on lest eat I bet Ron is..." but Hermione was cut off Ron jumping in the middle of them and pulling them apart .

" Hi leaving me out" Ron said with a smile on his face " come lest eat I'm staving"

Draco blink that was just what Granger was about to say. he looked behind Ron's head to give Hermione a 'you where right' look but she was all ready looking at him with a smile on her face. Draco smiled back at her but there was some thing in her eyes Draco had never seen before.

As Draco went to sit down at the Griffindor table he spotted Harry in his body staring at him and eying the door. Draco quickly got the massage grab a muffin and told Hermione and Ron he would meet them in positions and left the great hall.

As Draco left the great hall Harry stood up told Grab and Goyle to stay there and he left. Out side the great hall Harry saw his body leaning against the stairs.

"What do you want Potter I'm busy" Draco spat taking a bit out of his muffin.

"last night your father wrote this" Harry said thrusting the letter to Draco. Draco skimmed the letter and put it in his and looked up at Harry

"what" he asked

"nothing" Harry answered before walking to Positions. Draco walked back into the hall and sat next to Ron.

"I thought we where meeting you in Positions mate" Ron said mouth full of bacon

" um .. change of plans its not important" Draco said discussed at Ron's table manners.

"So Harry are you still meeting me and Ron in the library after Positions so I can help you two with your homework" Hermione asked. Draco had to stuff him mouth with his eggs to stop him self laughing and just nodded his. He alway thought that Hermione helped them with there homework but thought he was actually right.

Harry came out of Positions rubbing his head normally he would have a free hour where Hermione helped him and Ron with homework but he still had two more lessons before lunch. Pulse he really missed Hermione and Ron Malfoy was a very lonely person.

Up in the library Draco, Ron and Hermione sat at the back of the room. Hermione was reading a book on complexed spells, Draco was doing Harry's homework and Ron was drawing on his homework Draco was just waiting for Hermione to notice.

Draco didn't have to wait long Ron jumped and fell of his chair when Hermione slammed her large on the table .

"RON! ... you are meant to be doing homework not drawing" Hermione said anger building up of why she waste her time.

"jeez Hermione chill where not all have homework on the brain some of us care about life and important thing like fun" Ron said angry that Hermione had made him fall over in pubic.

"you know what Ron I don't know why I bother trying to help you when you don't care to be here maybe you should just go and your fun"Hermione was past mad she was fuming.

Draco sat there watching this little scene and had an idea if he could brake up the golden trio then Harry Potter would no longer be so great. If he could brake up the golden trio then Harry Potter would be in trouble because he wouldn't have anyone to save him or give him the answers. This was a fab idea.

"you know what Hermione your are right once agine I should leave to have some fun I would invite you but you don't know what it is" and with that Ron grab his bag and left.

"Hermione are you ok" Draco said. Hermione sat down and let her head drop on to the table with a loud bang.

" go on tell me he was right, I'm not his mother, that I really should main my own business and have some fun once and a while" Hermione said throw the table her had was now on.

" Hermione why would I say all that" Draco asked once agine shocked at how Harry and Ron treated her.

"No Hermione I was going to say you where right I don't see why you help Ron, he doesn't deserve it" Draco said sliding next to Hermione.

" Thanks Harry" Hermione said placing her head on his shoulder. Draco tensed why had he felt the need to confute Hermione she was just a mudblood wasn't she. Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes and smiled.

" There is something different about you Harry Potter that I can't place, but I really like the new you not as mean and... I don't know but its nice" Hermione said still leaning on Draco .

Draco couldn't help but smile the Griffindor princess thinks that Harry Potter was he's really Draco then when Harry is Harry. "Thanks Hermione that means a lot to me" Draco said putting an arm around her back.

That night in the Slytherin common room Harry was struggling with the amount of homework Draco got. He might of got to work a bit better if there wasn't so much noise "shout up I'm trying to work" Harry said loudly for every one hear, and to Harry's astonishment they all did as he said Harry liked this new found power over people. Maybe being Draco wasn't so bad.


	4. A Kiss To Seal Deal

Chapter 4 A Kiss To Seal Deal

Later that week Ron had stopped talking to Draco when he find out that he was on Hermione side. Draco was really impressed with self, but know Hermione seem to think that they where getting closer with the late night homework and walking to lessons with each other and even thought he would never add mite to it he was really enjoying having a friend at his leaning level.

"Hermione can I ask you something" Draco asked trying to make convolution

" Ya shore Harry whats up" Hermione said putting her book down.

"You know when me and Malfoy where in each others bodies, would you still be so nice to me" Draco asked but wasn't shore why he cared.

"Yes, of course I would have. Why would you think other wise"

"I don't know but Harry and Ron, I mean me and Ron where so mean to you, and you still be nice to if I looked like that good looking Draco Malfoy. Do you know that he is number one of some sexy list the girls got going on" Draco couldn't suppress the grin crawling across Harry lips

"Ya I would still be nice to you. Oh and that list Malfoy is at the top of the _Most shaggable _and you are top of the_ Most Dateable _so don't worry"

"I am most shaggable" Draco said

" no Malfoy is most shaggable your most dateable and can we please change the subject"

"okay would you ever shag Draco Malfoy"

"WHAT. no why he is such a prat I mean how many time dose he have to call me mud..blood" Hermione dropped her head and turned away from Draco "words can hurt to you know"

Draco felt really bad and he had no idea why. He felt the need to hold her and make shore she didn't hurt any more because with out him knowing he had some how let Hermione become a friend.

Draco got up from his chair and walked over to Hermione's. They where the only two in the common room as it was past midnight. He sat on the arm of the chair and turned Hermione to himself.

"Hermione listen to me when I say this. You will never hear Malfoy call you that agine I promise"

Hermione looked up at him and smiled "how can you be so shore he is such a hateful, heartless, big headed prat"

" Hermione do you trust me" Draco asked standing up and pulling Hermione up with him

"always"

"have you trusted me more since my fight with Malfoy or before"

"Harry I don't know why"

"Hermione please just answer me"

" okay. Um.. after"

Draco smiled she trusted him more then Harry this was golden

"Then I Promise you will not hear those words come out of his mouth"

" But Harry.." Hermione was cut off by Harry lips on top of hers.

Draco Had felt such a need to kiss her that it had over powered him and as he was in Harry's body he didn't see the problem.

When Draco slid an arm around her back to bring her closer Hermione relaxed into the kiss. When she felt Draco's tongue slide along her lips she felt like this was so right.

Draco pulled Hermione into him feeling the need to be close when he slide his tongue across her lips he was there waiting for her to freak out on him or slap him but when she open her mouth and let Draco in side he was shock but what sent chills up his spine and back agine was when slowly put her arm around his neck and pulled herself closer. Draco loved the fact that Hermione loved this as much as he did.

Hermione pulled away blushing bright red and looking down at her feet. Draco took a deep breath and with one finger lifted her chin so she looked at him.

" This wont change anything will it" Draco asked but once agine had no idea why he cared so much.

"no Harry it wont" Hermione said

"so where friends" Draco asked

Hermione blinked _' a kiss like that and where just friends, men' _"ya friends" she said

" good"

"well goodnight Harry" she said and went to walk off but Draco grab he wrist and span her around.

"maybe a bit more then friends" he said and pulled her into a kiss.


	5. Back To The Red House

Chapter 5 Back To The Red House

The following morning Hermione went to meet Harry down stairs in the common but today she had got up early to get ready. She had tide her hair up in a high pony tale, put on mascara and a bit of light blush before going down stairs and waited at the bottom of the boys stairs.

Draco had woke up late and was now running around trying to get ready to down stairs and meet Hermione. Draco hated not being able to do something with Harry's hair he couldn't wait his old body to be his agene.

By the time Draco was ready and running down to meet Hermione, Hermione was worried thinking that he had all ready left so she would just have to go to breakfast on her own. Just before she reached to the portrait some one called out her name.

"Hermione"

Hermione turned around to see Harry running to her

"Hermione leaving with out me, how nice" Draco said breathlessly falling into stride with Hermione.

"I wasn't leaving with out you. Its just that you took so long I thought you had already gone"

"Now why would I leave with out you Hermione come on... And you thought you where smart" Hermione playful hit in the arm and they walked to the great hall deep in thought.

After a silent breakfast both Hermione and Draco where on the way to Charms when Hermione stopped.

"Harry you know what happened last night where dose it leave us now. Are we just friends or are we..." Hermione never finished her sentence just looked down at her not so shiny shoes.

"Hermione" Draco started lifting her chin to see her face "I would love us to be more than friends ...but ... where to different" Hermione forced her self not to look sad and to keep her tears at bay " that was what I was going to say I was kind of scared that you thought that those 'two' kisses meant more then goodnight" Hermione broke away from Draco's grip and ran to the girls toilets. Hermione never went to Charms. Draco did feel bad about hurting Hermione's feeling (thou he didn't now why) but what could he say _' sorry Granger but I can not go out with you because I am not saint Potter but your enemy Draco Malfoy. Want to ditch class and go make out'_ ether way she was going to be hurt and run away from me.

Once Charms was over Draco packed up his things and left the class room to see professor Snape waiting for him.

"Ar Mr Potter" Snape said slowly

"Don't call me that" Draco barked

" I won't need to for much longer as I have now completed the position need to turn you and Mr Potter back into your own bodies so lets go back to my room where Mr potter is awaiting as" Snape said turning to go

"Now" Draco asked

"Yes now why" Snape asked eying Draco

"I have just got to do one thing I will be there in ten minutes" Draco said running down the hall.

Draco looked in the common room, in the library, and in the hall and was on the way to the girls toilets when he swore Hermione coming out.

"Hermione!" he called and she stopped and turned

"Hermione look I...I... I am sorry about earlier but look I really do care for you and maybe if we could just pretend like it never even happened ... because I would hate to lose you ... as a friend"

"I augury are friendship mean to much to me to for all of this"

"Hermione there is just one more thing. If I ever start being mean to you do 'not' take any of my crap I want you to hex my ass all the way to the muggle world do you understand"

Hermione nodded

"Okay Hermione I have to go and see Professor Snape" and with that Draco run back up the hall only to stop tuner run back and grab Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

Draco had needed to hold her just this once before he went back to being the prince of Slytherin. Just before he left he whispered into her ear "Hermione you will always be the princess of..." Draco stopped him self there, gave her a quick peck on the check and ran all the way to Snape's office.

Once Draco had entered Snape's office and sore his body no worse from where he left relaxed and stood beside Harry in front of Snape's desk.

"Well I don't have time to tell you how wrong that jinx off yours was Potter but you are just lucky I can save you" Snape pulled out to goblets of green gunk.

"Potter that will be 20 points from Griffindor for stupid jinxes and 5 points from Slytherin for being involved with stupid jinxes" and with Snape gave the goblets to both Harry and Draco.

Couple of Hours later both Harry and Draco woke up in the hospital wing. Draco looked down to see his own body he looked to his right and sore Harry looking at him.

"Ya I would miss this body as well Potter" Draco said smirk in place

"Ya well I won't miss that bed of yours its horrible" Harry said narrowing his eyes

"Well maybe being in Slytherin has done you some ... bad" Draco said a low smile taking over his lips

"What have done to my house since I left" Harry braced himself for the worse

"Nothing. Ron and Hermione had a fight and when he found out I was on her side he won't speck to you" Draco looked at the roof of the hospital wing

"Wow hold on first you called Hermione, Hermione and second you sided with Hermione. Why?" Harry sat and looked over at Draco

"Because the m... Because Hermione was right" Draco looked at Harry "and I had to act like you" Draco got up grab his clock and walked out.

Harry soon grab his clock and went back to his nice warm common room where Hermione and Ron where sat at different ends of the room.


	6. Friends

Chapter 6 Friends

"Guys come on this fighting has got to stop and its going to stop now" Harry said looking from Hermione to Ron and back again.

"You know what Harry I can't believe you. First your all 'oh I don't blame you Hermione he doesn't deserve your help let him go''' Ron said in a mocking tone. "I can't believe you took her side. You said you didn't take sides in arguments" Ron gave him a stinking looking.

"Wait this all about working" Harry said

"Yeah remember in the library that week we where all the and he wanted to slack off and draw" Hermione said standing

"Hermione you are not his mother you can't keep telling him. Us what to do" Harry gave her a very stern look he was so sick of these fight between them two.

"you know what Harry I thought you had changed for the better but you are still the bigger headed ass hole ever and the worst best friend ever you and Ron can study together because I don't want to know ether of you" Hermione slammed down the book she had been reading on the floor walked past Harry and out of the portrait.

"Dude what was that about I think she finally lost it" Ron said looking over at Harry with a smile.

"Dude I think your right" Harry said walking over and slinging a arm around Ron shoulders and walking up stairs to bed.

"Dude I think that me and you think too much" Ron said putting a arm around Harry's back. Ron was very happy to have his best friend back.

Hermione stormed out of the Griffindor common room with rust she tripped over the frame and fell hard on he knees. She got up and kept walking at top speed as soon at she reached the great oak doors she throw them open and ran to lake.

Hermione sat there on the edge of the water crying to herself with her head in her hands shacking. All of her nerves where shot. She was so sore the Harry had changed and was a better person a nicer person a person she liked and could trust, and now back to the same old big headed Harry who thought he and Ron where the best and that she was just there go to person, there walking talking easy to understand book of answers. Hermione let her head fall to the floor where she would stay till morning if needed.

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room and waited for pansy to come and jump him but when he looked around he sore her sat snuggled into David Greenway. Draco knew David very well. David's mother was a very important Deatheater and was very close to his father.

Draco walked past with nothing more then a nodded of head and as he reach the stairs that lead to his room he hear Pansy say something to David. "do you we where quite enough you know what happened last time, oh Daivy" Draco was in shock what the hell had Potter do to his house mates.

Draco lay on his bed thinking how much he missed the worth of the Griffindor rooms, how comfy the furnisher was, how nice everyone was, how fun Hermione was ...wait what was that last one how fun Hermione was no that not right its just that I am sat here I need to be doing something and with that Draco left the common room to wonder the halls.

After a good half and hour he found himself at the top of the Astronomy tower and looking over the bar at the forest just as he was about leave he sore some run to the lake and sit there. After a minute he noticed the long brown curly hair.

"Hermione" he whispered and ran down to the grounds.

Once Hermione was in clear view lying on the floor he could hear her sobs but what could he do she would never talk to him when he was in this body maybe he could get her to understand he did love having her as friend some one to talk to.

As Draco slowly walked towards her he felt nerves when he reach Hermione he sat down next to her head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione jumped and sat up to look at who had come to sit with her and was shocked at who she sore.

"Malfoy" she said standing but before she turned to walk off Draco stood up and grab her wrist.

"Hermione wait" Hermione stopped and turn at Draco tear stains down her face.

"You called Hermione" she said slowly struggling to believe it.

"Yeah I did look..."

"Why?"

_Perfect_ he thought "because last night I promised you I wouldn't call you mudblood" Draco said looking and watching her very carefully.

"Malfoy, how do you know what Harry and I where talking about last night"

"Easy because I was Potter"

"Ha and how did you become Harry?"

"Remember the fight me and Potter had and we swapped bodies. Well we only got turned back a few hours ago"

Hermione was silent just looking at Draco. Draco was silent waiting for Hermione's mind to click.

"Oh my god we kissed" there it is Draco thought

"Yes" Draco answered

"I ... I... I trusted you. I Spock and treated you like a friend and you where lying all this time" Hermione went to walk of but Draco stood in front of her

"Hermione listen you said you trusted Harry more since the fight then before, that was me. When I went into Griffindor I was not planning on making friends but I did and if this I what its like to have friends then please Hermione, be my friend" Draco looked down. He had never told his feelings anyone before but he really wanted Hermione to be his friend.

"Draco" she said softly turning his around "I will be your friend, but if is some kind of sick joke or if you mess up I will hex your balls to your head is that clear" Draco nodded and opened his arms for a hug. Hermione was a little hesitant but gave him a hug. When they pulled apart Hermione slapped his arm really hard.

"Ow what was that for I thought we where friends"

"I can't believe that you did Harry's homework for him and let him do yours. You know you might want to check it before you hand it in" she said with a smile. Draco smiled "don't worry I will"


	7. The Secrets We Hide In the Night

Chapter 7 the Secrets We Hide In the Night

Hermione and Draco sat on the edge of the lake not talking or looking at each other when some thing cough Draco's eye.

"Hermione your bleeding" Hermione looked at Draco's

"What?"

"Your knee your bleeding" Hermione looked down at her knees. Draco was right it was bleeding.

"Oh I had a fight with Harry and Ron and stormed out of the common room and ... fell over the frame. I didn't notice I was bleeding thou" Draco's looked Hermione so fast he felt his brain hit his skull

"You had a fight with Potter and Weasley what happened"

"I did what you told me to "Hermione looked at Draco "I didn't take any of his messing when he said that I wasn't Ron's mother I flipped and left"

Hermione pulled out her wand but Draco held out her hand "let me" was all he said and for some strange reason Hermione trusted him and lowed her wand. Draco smiled and muttered a simple healing and placed his wand back in his robes.

"Thank you" Hermione said looking down

"Hermione I need a favour" Hermione rolled her eye's she knew he was up to some thing.

"What" she signed

"Is it ok if we don't tell any one about this, its just that if my father found out well ...can we just not tell anyone" Draco waited for and answer but all he got was the sound of the water slowly hitting the sides of the back.

"I will pay you back" he added

Hermione's eye's blinked as she came back from her thoughts.

"Oh no where ... friends I wont tell anyone, but I do ask one thing" Draco looked cross he did not like the way this turned out.

"What?" he asked slowly

Hermione looked down and played with her hands.

"ill yeah ack e iin" she said so quietly Draco didn't understand what she was saying

"Hermione I can't hear you"

Hermione shock her head and looked up "No it's ok I don't need anything. I will keep it a secret"

"Hermione tell me please I want to know" Draco posited. Hermione signed

" I just want to know if you would ... take me flying ... I have never been before and I am to scared to do it on my own" Hermione started to play with her hands again when Draco put a hand on hers and said "I would love to take you flying". With that Draco stood up and pulled out his wand and called "ACIO BROOM"

Hermione and stood up in shock of his words "Now?" she asked

"Yeah" Draco said looking at her "I just can't believe that you never asked Potter or Weasley. How come?"

"They offered but I just don't trust them" Hermione said before she could stop her self.

Draco grabbed his broom from the air and looked at her "but you trust me?" Hermione smiled

"Yeah I guess I do" This sound like the perfect song to Draco but didn't know why

"Good because you're riding in the front"

"WHAT!"

Draco left the broom hover now and said "well I trust you wont brake my broom and the best way to fly is at the front of the broom" Draco stood aside and to let Hermione sit at the front of broom Draco smiled at the sight as she struggled to sit side saddle.

"Um ... Hermione your going to have to put a leg over the broom or you will fall"

"But I am in a skirt"

"Nobody is going to see pulse if you sit on it right it won't blow up at all"

"How?"

Draco walked over to the broom and told Hermione to throw her leg over. Hermione did as she was told and did what was asked of her next. Draco told her to sit of the edges of her skirt to it pulled tight. Once she was done Draco sat on the back of the broom and couldn't help but look at her perfect thighs.

"Ready" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"Okay lift your feet up, Okay I am going to hold the broom in front of you okay" Hermione nodded and Draco slide his strong arms around her and held the broom in fount of her. Hermione could feel his warm body heat on her back. "Okay lean forward and I will kick off" Hermione did as she was told and leaned forward as Draco kicked off she felt her self be pushed into Draco but Draco did not move he kept still as they soared higher and higher until they stopped and hovered.

"Wow" Hermione said looking back at Draco who was smiling at her.

"What?" she asked

"Well I got two reasons for smiling one is just funny and the second is just funnier witch do you want first"

"The first"

"okay first of all you where scared shitless coming up here, and second you trusted me to take you up this high" Draco's smile got bigger

"Yeah, funny is that what you're calling it" Hermione smiled back at him

"Okay Okay one last thing before we go down. Face the front close your eyes. Are they closed?"

"Yeah"

"Okay keep them closed" Draco held her shoulders and slide his hands down Hermione's arms and held her hands. Hermione loved his touch and let he murals relax and turn to jelly under his strong fingers, as her mind follow his fingers taking in every detail. Draco like the fact that she seem too relaxed under his touch as he moved his hands down her warm soft arms and held hers hands in his.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered in her ear

"Yes" she said softly

Draco smiled and leaned down as the broom went into a dive he whispered to Hermione ear.

"Lean back on me and open your eye's" Hermione leaned back and opened her eye's to see them going straight down. This was an amazing feeling. Just as they came close the floor Draco put one arm around Hermione's belly and lend them forward and landed the broom softly with the other.

Draco was still holding Hermione's belly. Hermione's put down her hands that where still stretched out to hold his arm that was the only think that kept her on. Draco let go, got off and helped Hermione smiling.

"Draco thank you for this it was amazing." Hermione turned and looked to where they had just been "Wow tonight has been so fun I got to fly and made a new friend" Draco smiled

"Come on Granger lets get you back to the castle"

With that they walked back to the castle and went there separate ways.

As Draco lay in bed awake thoughts of tonight and Hermione hunted his mind. Draco lifted his arms above his head and smiled 'so this was what being happy really felt like' he said quietly so him self so no one would over hear is happiness. Is was not long till Draco fell asleep thinking of his one true friend.


	8. No To The Letters

Chapter 8 No To The Letters

Hermione awoke this morning with a smile on her face. She remembered what it felt like to fly. The wind pushing throw her long curls, she remembered being pushed into Draco's strong body.

Hermione got out of bed and walked into the girl's bath room and into one of the many showers and let her body relax under the warm water. Hermione still smiling kept thinking of the events of the night before she was going to be on her own to day after the fight last night but that was all right she liked working on her own she all always gets more done.

She stepped out of the shower and dried her self and got dressed brushed her hair and went down to the hall for breakfast with out Harry and Ron.

Hermione learnt very quickly that she didn't really have that many friends in Gryffindor and was left sitting alone during breakfast.

Across the hall Grey eyes kept looking up to watch this poor girl eat .He to had woke up in a good mood about last night but his mood soon turned when he sore his new found friend eating alone.

Draco was stuck in his thoughts about Hermione until his fellow Slytherin's carefully asked if he was ok.

"Yeah fine"

Just then the post came falling down into there meals. Draco was not surprised to see his father's owl he hadn't wrote in a long time. Draco eyes read the letter slowly.

_Dear Draco_

_I have decided that you will be coming home for Christmas_

_After the letter sent me I have a little 'personal' gift to give_

_You. The next time I tell you to do something you had better_

_Do it. Tell me no again and it will be the last thing you do_.

Draco just looked at the letter, what had just happened, had he got a letter while he was Potter and Potter never told him now, Potter was dead.

Draco turned and whispered something in Pansy's ear and they left to wait for Harry.

Just before potions when every one was lined up ready and waiting pansy went up to Harry and Ron. Pansy very carefully lends into Harry and whispered into Harry's ear. Harry blinked at her and turned to Ron.

"Be right back" and turned and followed Pansy fetter into the dungeon.

"Pansy what is this about really?"

"I have something very special to show you"

Harry said nothing until Pansy stopped

"This is it" he asked

"No" said Pansy Smile on her face

"No this is" said Draco stepping out of the shadows

"Malfoy" Harry said hate dripping in every letter

"Nice to see you to Potter and don't both going for your wand Pansy all ready has it"

Harry frantically checked all his pockets to find nothing

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I want to know what my father's letter said. The one you replied no to"

"Oh right the one where it said that you where to get the dark mark and kill a mudblood or the one where you where you take your fathers place as second head Deatheater because I said no to both" Harry smiled so happy to have beat Malfoy.

Malfoy ran at Harry and slammed his fist into Harry's face but Harry quickly recovered and was fighting back. Both boys at each other throats when Professor Snape pulled them apart and marched them to the hospital wing and gave them both detention.

After potions Hermione went up to the hospital wing when she opened to door just a crack to see only two beds where taken Harry at the back right and Draco at front left. Harry had a wall of people around him talking and giggling and Draco with the curtain half across to keep Harry from view.

Hermione made a quick decision to leave but her feet had a different idea they where taking her to Draco's bed where he lay facing away from her. She tapped his shoulder to get his attention

"Get lost" he said with out turning to see who it was.

"Are you this nice to all your friends" she asked quietly so Harry's group would not hear her

"Hermione what are you doing here" Draco said turning over and sitting up but keeping his head down

"I came to Harry but when I got here I remembered what an ass he was so I came to see if my friend is ok"

Draco looked up and said "yeah"

"Oh my god Draco your face did Harry do that to you" Hermione was shocked to see Draco's bust lip and black eye.

'' Are you okay'' Hermione said her finger tracing a red mark on his cheek.

'' Ya but no worries he got worse'' Draco said with a smile.

'' Hermione do you want to go flying tonight''

''Really''

''Ya same time same place''

''Okay''

Just then Hermione heard Ron and Dean leaving and ducked be hide Draco's bed and waited for them to past.

'' You better go I will see you to night'' Draco said

'' Okay see you later'' Hermione said giving him one smile and ran out.


	9. High In The Sky

Chapter 9 High In The Sky

Hermione rushed back to the lesson but failed to do any work, her head buzzing with thoughts about Draco. Hermione wandered from her last lesson to lunch, wandered straight into the hall with out thinking and sat on her own at the Gryffindor table. Almost robot like she started to put food on her plate and eat it, then getting up to go to her final lesson.

Hermione was sat in transfiguration, looking out the window, she couldn't think anyway, her mind was on Draco in such an uncharacteristic way, it was very un-Hermione like not to pay full attention in class, and out of all the people in Hogwarts her mind stuck on Draco Malfoy. Hermione wondered if it was possible to have feelings for him as more then the 'new' friend he was, and if so why where they so strong. It was very odd for Hermione to like any boy, but Draco piratically had her swooning. Hermione had only ever swooned twice, once with Victor Krum and the other was her next door neighbour Craig. Craig was 2 years older then her, he knew she liked him but he didn't like her, but that never stopped him play with her emotions. No matter who Hermione liked they never really liked her and it always ended in heart break.

When class let out Hermione went straight to the Griffindor tower and got straight in the shower where she washed her hair in her Lavender shampoo. When she felt clean and fresh she stepped out and took a purple towel off the rack and dried herself. Then when back into her dorm and straight to her dresser, took out all her clothes and put them on her bed and started to sort them out after all she only had three hours before she had to meet Draco.

After an hour Hermione had picked the perfect outfit. She neatly put the rest away and left her chosen outfit one the bed and went back into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When Hermione came back into the room put her dressing gown on and sat at the large two person make-up table and started on her hair.

Hermione went throw many different styles and after another hour she found the best one. She put on some light make-up and put her outfit on as she walked to the door she took a look at her self in the floor length mirror.

"What am I doing, all this for a guy. All this, for Draco Malfoy. The same boy who gave me hell for so long, and now I'm dressing up for him." Hermione looked at her self and the back at the door "He's changed, but if he screws up once, I'll never give him another chance." Hermione nodded as if in agreement with her self and walked put the door to meet her new friend.

Draco sat waiting for Hermione under the tree by the pond where they just last night and had made friends. He had been waiting for twenty minutes. Draco had come early because he couldn't stand waiting in his room any longer so he came down early.

When Draco's eyes fell on the beautiful young woman walking towards him. As she stopped in front of him, his eyes danced over her taking in her every detail. Her hair gently blowing back in the slight wind, her waves of hair perfectly pined back with two slight tangles down each side of her face. Her perfect shade of make-up and just the perfect amount.

Draco's eyes wondered down to see her Cream vest top that showed a respectful amount of breast. He had know idea Hermione was so...interesting...there. His eyes slid down to her bear hips. She was so well rounded. His eyes dropped to her legs where she wore her light pair of jeans. Her jeans where such a perfect fit it was like a second skin.

Draco looked her up and down one last time before he came out with.

"Dam Granger that's one nice spell where did you find it"

Hermione smirked "Draco its not a spell, these are just some of my muggle clothes, and this is what I look like when I am not in my school robes"

Draco just blinked. He had know idea she was this beautiful under her ugly Griffindor robes.

"You should where tighter clothes more often. I have to say you have never looked so good"

Hermione blushed she was hoping for that reaction but she didn't she would get it.

"Thanks Draco" she said softly and slightly turned away. Draco's eyes grew. When she had turned slightly to left Draco saw her behind. It was so perfect it was unreal. It took all of Draco's will power not to touch it but luckily Hermione turned back to him and said.

"So can we go flying. It really is amazing" Draco smirked.

"Normally I am just wanted for my sexy body or my family's money and name, but you Granger want me for broom." Draco sneered as he leant back against the tree and kept going "No wants me for me, don't I deserve love too" Draco ended putting on a playful pout.

Hermione rolled her eyes and placed one hand on his cheek and said before she had time to think.

"Oh bless I'll love you if you take me flying."

Draco mind was working fast now, he slipped an arm around her back and pulled her close.

"Do you really mean it Granger or are you just playing with me."

"Draco come on please." Hermione said putting on a pout of her own

Draco dropped his arm and grabbed his broom.

"Come on then Granger, get on."

Hermione clapped her hands and sat on just like last night and waited for Draco to climb on behind her.

"Come one Draco."

"Why don't you do a lap on your own and I will watch from here"

"No way, Please come on with me, I'm no good at flying." Draco didn't want to really but at the same time he did. Had felt some thing stronger then friendship when she touched his cheek and wanted to kiss her for it but he did not want to lose Hermione. He needed a friend to care for him, when Christmas was over and when his father was done with him.

"Fine you win." Draco sat behind Hermione once the broom and gently lend forward on to her and kicked off the floor.

Hermione was once again pushed back into Draco by the wind on take off. She felt his strong arm by the side of her and she felt safe to be up this high on the same thing her mother uses to clean the floors, a broom.

Once they got high above Hogwarts Draco pulled back and the broom came to a steady stop. Hermione sat up straight and looked at the view it really was breath taking.

"I love the view too." Draco said breaking to silence.

"It really is just perfect"

"Hermione can i ask you something?"

"Yeah anything, what's up."

"Down by the tree where you...um...joking"

"What?"

"When you said if I taking you flying you will love me. Where you joking?"

"Um...yeah. Why do you ask"

"No reason."

"Draco will you hold me...''

''What''

''..if I try and turn around?"

"No way its really dangerous!"

"But I know you wont let me fall."

Draco had no time to answer. Hermione reached behind her and took Draco's hands and put the on her hips. Holding his hands on her hips she lifted her leg over the front of the broom and sat side ways. She then took a deep breath and lifted her other leg and slide it down next to Draco's.

"See." she said still holding Draco's hands on her hips "I knew you wouldn't let me fall." Draco just looked at her.

"Hermione you're shaking that scared you more then it scared me."

"How do you know."

"Because your still holding my hands on your...hips." Hermione let go of his hands blushing but Draco didn't more his hands.

"Why did you trust me like that, not more then a month and a half ago we...I mean I was so horrible to you. Now after one day of being friends you trust me with your life...why?"

"Because Draco if you where still the horrible person you where back then you wouldn't want to be my friend in the first place. Second we have be friends ever since you and Harry swapped bodies, and last of all. You would have never had the idea to come here and meet me tonight and let me ride your broom with you if you hadn't changed"

"But Hermione come on..."

"Draco close your eyes" Draco looked at her in confusion but did what she asked.

"Do you trust me?" Hermione whispered. Draco nodded his head

Hermione put her hands on his cheeks.

"Are you scared." Hermione asked. Draco shock his head in her hands.

Hermione lend forward and gently touched his lips gently with hers and waited for Draco's reaction.

Draco was shock he had expected a lot of things but this was not what he thought would happen, he thought she might push him off the broom or something along those lines!

'Granger has the most softest lips I have ever known.' Draco thought to himself. 'What are you doing you dick! Kiss her back.' but it was to late she started to pull back.

Hermione felt greatly disappointed and pulled back from the kiss and dropped her hands, but before she had a chance to do or think anything he had moved his hands from her hips to her back and pulled her to him and into a kiss. Her mind went blank and said nothing but kiss him back.

Draco pulled Hermione into a kiss praying she kissed back, unlike him and she did just seconds after. He felt her hands gently slide around his neck so she could pull her self closer to him. Draco took this and a sign to deepen the kiss and slide his tongue along her lips. Hermione remember the night back in he Griffindor common room where he first did this and like then, slowly opened her mouth and let him slide his tongue in. After a few minutes of tongue wrestling they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Maybe more then friends" Hermione said with a smile.


	10. After The Kiss

Chapter 10 After The kiss

Hermione and Draco had just moments before kissed in the sky. They had said nothing to each other both scared to break the moment that they where sharing.

"Draco" Hermione said dropping her eyes to her hands

"Yeah" he said looking down the examine his own hands

"Where do we go from here. I mean what do we do" Hermione's voice was so quite and soft it was had to hear.

"I'm not shore. I wouldn't do anything that you don't say is ok" Draco looked up to see the top of Hermione's head.

"Is it wrong that I like the kiss, because where meant to be friends" Hermione looked to meet his eyes and sweetly smiled.

"I don't think friends are meant to kiss in that way but, I did enjoy it to" Draco smiled at her looking straight into her eyes. This was all very new to Draco he was after all a Malfoy. He had girls begging to sleep with him all the time and he would normally say yes. After all he was a Malfoy, but to have someone that made him happy just by talking to him, this was very new and Draco like the feeling of friendship and wanted to go further but didn't want to lose Hermione as well.

"Would I freak you out if I kissed you again. Hypothetically I mean?" Draco asked

"... No. Hypothetically, would you want to take are friendship a step higher?" Hermione asked

" ... Yes'' he answered

''Seriously can we get down I don't really like facing this way this high up and I'm to scared to turn back around"

Draco gave I sigh and smile and said "ok pull yourself into me and hold on" Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms under his and hugged her self into his cheat.

"ok" she said into his cheat

" I am going to lean down on you ok" Hermione nodded.

Draco leaned down on Hermione. He placed one hand on the broom and one on Hermione's back he slowly moved the broom into a dive and held Hermione tight to him. Draco could tell Hermione was scared the way her breathing was so fast and the slightly shacking hand around his back.

"Close your eyes it will be over in a minute" Hermione held herself tighter to him. She was so scared she was so afraid of not knowing. Hermione had always needed to know and going on, backwards made her feel to small and afraid it made her shake. Hermione felt a bit more safe when Draco lend to her ear and said

"Do you trust me"

"Yes"

"Are you scared"

"Yes"

Draco kissed her cheek as the rest of her face was in his chest.

"No" Hermione said looking up " I'm not scared. I know you wont let me fall"

Draco smiled he had hope for this replay

"I would never let you fall"

Draco and Hermione kept eye contact all the way down until there feet touched to floor. They both climbed down off the broom and sat on the grass.

"Hermione can I ask you something" Draco said turning to face her

"Yeah"

"Promise you wont freak out"

Hermione turned to him "Promise" she said

"would you ever want to see each other as more then friends"

"No" Draco looked down at his hands and sore Hermione slip her hands into his. "seeing means we get to see other people. I don't want to see other people" Draco looked up and sore Hermione's big honey eyes and smiled.

"Would you ever to see each other as boyfriend and... girlfriend" Draco said slipping his fingers in between hers.

"Yes Draco I would like that very much"

Draco smiled he was so happy he let go of her fingers slid his arm around the back of her neck and brought the faces together sliding his second arm around her back.

Hermione was shocked at the kiss but was very welcome to it she placed hand around his neck and held him tight. Hermione felt Draco's tongue along her lip and she knew the sign and let him in.

Draco's arm around her back slowly moved it self down so her hips where he could feel how cold her skin was. Draco pulled away from Hermione and looked at her.

"Hermione do you want my jacket your cold"

"No then you will be cold"

"Do you want to share it"

"How about... " Hermione gently moved her self under Draco's arm and cuddled into him "there we go"

Draco very quickly slid his spare arm under her legs and picked her up.

"Draco" Hermione said in surprise.

"well I am sorry but you miss Granger but you look tried and as much as I would love to stay here and have my Slytherin way with you I know you will kill me and the morning"

Draco carried Hermione up to the castle and walked her to the Griffindor tower where he had one last kiss before he left promising to meet Hermione by the great hall before breakfast.


	11. Public News

Chapter 11 Public News

The next morning Hermione awoke after dreaming about the night before. She quickly got up showered and got ready.

As Hermione walked through the common room her pony tail swaying behind her on her way to meet her new boyfriend Draco Malfoy she was stopped by Harry and Ron.

" Hermione? What are you so happy about" Harry asked

''Just move Harry I don't want to talk to you two clowns'' Hermione said and went to walk past but Ron stood in fount of her.

'' you can't talk to us like that'' Ron said in a rage.

''Yes I can and I dam well will'' Hermione said. This had court the attention of passers by.

'' Hermione who where you going to meet last night? Dean and Ginny both said that they saw you all dressed up leaving to Griffindor tower'' Harry said stepping closer

''So what its none of your business who I go and meet'' Hermione stepping back

''Yes it is and its even more so our business when your meant to be helping us with homework''

''You mean 'doing' your homework. Well not any more I'm not helping you to when you can't even help yourself's. Now let me past"

"NO!"

"I'm warning you. If you two ass holes don't move now I will move you myself"

"How dare you speak to me and Harry like that we tell you what to do not the other way around" and before Ron could stop himself he slapped Hermione across the face and she feel to the floor.

"Ron" cried Harry

Harry and Ron bent down to help Hermione up but, she quickly moved back.

"Stay away from me" Hermione said tears down her face.

"Hermione I'm sorry I was just mad that you left us last night to meet some one that we don't know, and now you wont help us with are work"

"Stay away from me" Hermione said getting up and running out of the common room to find Draco.

Ron turned to Harry " how rude can you get i said sorry and she makes a fuss" Harry just nodded in argent.

When Hermione found Draco he was stood by the doors of the great hall, she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him away down the corridor and into a class room.

"Grander if you had said this was what you had in minded I would of... Are you crying"

Hermione looked up at Draco and he saw two lines of back mascara and one red hand print. Hermione tried to stop her self crying but when Draco pulled her in for a hug she couldn't stop.

After about five minutes Draco looked down at her and touched her cheek. Hermione flinched and looked up at him.

"Are you scared of me" he asked

"no it just really hurts" she said

"who did it" Draco asked ready to kill

"Draco you can't do anything please he said he was sorry and that he was just mad"

"Hermione somebody hurt you who and why"

"Draco its my fault"

"Hermione please tell me no one has the right to hurt you and it can't be your fault you never do anything wrong"

"Harry and Ron wanted to know who I was meeting last night because Dean and Ginny seen me leaving, and when I said it was none of there business they said it was because I was meant to help them with there homework, and when i said i wouldn't help them they didn't like it, and when I told them to move or I would move them" Hermione started to cry again "Ron said I couldn't talk to him and Harry like that and that I have to do what they say not the other way around ...and then he ..." Hermione couldn't talk through her tears and just fell on the floor.

Draco bent down and held her close in his arms and kissed her head.

"Hermione.. Hermione listen to me" Hermione looked up at him. Draco took her hand in his and said "trust me when I say this. This is not your fault and when I get hold of them I will kill them"

"Draco" Hermione said in a playful voice.

"Come on sexy lets go and eat"

"stay there" Hermione took her hand from Draco's hand and went into her bag and pulled out a little pencil case and mirror. She took out a little tub and brush and painted over her face.

"what are you doing" Draco asked watch her

" I'm putting on foundation so no one will see my nice red mark and two lines of mascara"

Draco smiled and looked at her "wow and it does. So what do you really look like under the make-up"

Hermione smiled "you may never know" she said happily standing up and helping up Draco.

Just before they got to the doors of the great hall Draco stood in front of Hermione

"password" He said playfully

"but sir I do not know the password"

"Oh no then you don't get to go in"

"what if I could change your mind" Hermione said stepping closer

"I highly doubt it but you could try"

Hermione took one last step and kissed Draco on cheek

"how about now" she asked

''nearly''

Hermione smiled and kissed lips

"almost" Draco happily

Hermione grabbed his face and kissed him opening her mouth to let him in. When they pulled apart Draco looked at her.

"Nope. Get the sexy ass of your to my room where I will teach you a lesson"

"Draco!" she said in protest.

"Fine" He said and he let her walk in.

In the hall Draco watched Hermione and when he saw Harry and Ron sit ether side of her he tensed, but when he saw Ron shove her Draco got up and stormed across the room to him.

Hermione sat at the Griffindor table alone eating thinking if the little game her and Draco had just played when Harry and Ron sat ether side of her.

"what do you to want I told you I didn't want to speck to you" Hermione said carefully

"and I though we had told you not to talk to us like that" Ron said slowly

"we want help on our homework and we know you want to help us" Harry said

"No" Hermione said "I'm not helping you"

"yes you are or you can always do it for us" Ron said with a smile

"no do it yourself" Hermione said the hate in her voice

Ron shaved Hermione "I told you before about the way you speak to us like that"

"Ron how dare you touch me"

Ron held her arm very tightly that his fingers where digging in.

"listen to me Her..." but before Ron could finish, out of no where Draco had come up behind him and punched him in the face.

"No! You listen to me Whesldick touch my girlfriend again and I will brake every bone in your body. One, by, one" Draco said and offend his hand to Hermione, Hermione took it and stood up.

"Or what Malfoy your going to take Hermione" Harry said and he and Ron standing up.

"yes, I, am, taking, Hermione, she is to good for you and if any of you so much of thinking of touching her again I will back every bone in your sad scrony body's"

Just as Draco and Hermione where about to walk away Harry grab Hermione and held her to him by the trough while Ron punched Draco.

Before Draco couldn't hit Harry Hermione had already punched him the only place she could. As Harry fell to the floor holding his genitals Draco punched Ron.

"enough" the headmaster roared and every one froze.


End file.
